


Seams

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Repairs on Infinite Justice.





	Seams

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 31. scars that can’t be seen

"You don't have to do all of that yourself, you know."

Athrun had just flipped up his welding mask to see how he'd done and nearly jumped. Erica had apparently been waiting for him to finish from just beyond the welding screens. She had her own goggles, which wasn't a surprise, but Athrun didn't expect her to do more than supervise. 

"I don't mind," Athrun said quickly. He didn't. Infinite Justice was his, after all, and he'd managed the impressive blunder that resulted in it needing a new panel welded on. He'd let Erica's teams do the coating, but he could definitely do the initial welding. 

"It looks good. A little grinding and it'll be good to start coating." Erica nodded. "Won't even be able to see the seams."

Athrun chuckled. He'd gotten a little banged up, too, but no new scars. Justice's could be patched over, coated, and hidden without too much work. 

"I'll still remember they're there," Athrun commented after a few seconds. He set the torch back in its holder and reached to pull off his mask. 

"And I'll be a little more careful next time."


End file.
